1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and more particularly to a multiposition valved dispenser for beer and other liquids to be delivered from a portable keg, for use in conjunction with the hand pump and tap assembly typically employed to pressurize the keg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are basically two kinds of valved dispensers for beer and the like. The first, fountain or fixed type delivers the fluid in a downward manner from its fixed position on a stanchion type support. It is preferably operated by moving a top mounted, upwardly extending handle toward the operator for fluid flow and away for shut off. Often the handle is designed with spring return, the handle coming to rest at the off position. A valved dispenser of the type, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,097,063 of Oct. 26, 1937 and 2,143,655 of Jan. 10, 1939 issued to K. Heller.
The second kind of valved dispenser is hand held and therewith positioned for downward fluid delivery. It is attached to the end of a flexible tube and is preferably operated for fluid flow by squeezing a handle to the valve body, against a spring return force toward its off, rest position. One embodiment of the hand held dispenser is illustrated in conjunction with a keg tap with pump in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,270 of Sept. 21, 1982 issued to James E. Nezworski.
When used for beverage delivery in conjunction with a keg source, each kind of dispenser possesses its own unique advantages. Although containers must be brought to the fixed fountain type dispenser for filling, its operation requires only a momentary pull of the handle during filling, leaving the operator's hands free to handle the containers. It is most practical for economical self service by many operators, and less messy for use by them because the direction of flow is predictable, enabling precautions to be taken for reliable collection overflow. This is especially convenient when the keg dispensing is away from a plumbing drain.
The hand held valved dispenser, on the other hand is more convenient for use by a single operator when filling containers held at various locations around the keg. It requires more care in handling to avoid spill and contamination of the nozzle and is typically used for controlled service conditions.
Presently, pump and tap assemblies have either a valved fountain type dispenser as an integral part of the assembly's pump or a hand held valved dispenser located at the end of a flexible hose which is connected to the pump body. A user must therefore accept the advantages and disadvantages of the particular dispenser provided.
Regardless of the dispenser type used, operation by inexperienced and multiple operators often results in mess and waste from foam generated in the glass as the fluid is dispensed, due to dispenser high velocity flow characteristics.
In present keg beer sales commerce, the dispenser pump and tap apparatus is rented or sold by the keg beer seller as a necessary accessory for the keg. The dispensers are not very easy and fast to clean and repair. Furthermore, stocking of both types to afford the customer a choice, raises costs for the seller and ultimately for the user.